


The Making of a Good Shadowhunter

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Good Older Sibling Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: Isabelle fumes at Max being failed on a test and it's left up to Alec to teach his little brother the most important lesson of being a Shadowhunter. Clary just happens to learn something as well.





	The Making of a Good Shadowhunter

 

Clary watched Izzy storm past the Ops room with Max in tow, and followed suit when Jace jumped to catch up with the pair. The taller girl’s long angry strides had Clary jogging to keep up, but she realised pretty quickly that they were headed to Alec’s office. 

 

As they rounded the final corner, she caught sight of Jace throwing an enquiring look towards the youngest Lightwood, only to receive a simple shrug, the brief nonverbal communication coming to an instant halt when Izzy barged in, a slew of spanish expletives already falling rapidly off her tongue. 

 

When Clary herself stepped into the threshold of Alec’s office, it was to the sight of Alec and Magnus on the couch, their lunch clearly having been disrupted by Izzy’s tirade. 

 

She watched as Alec shot Magnus a quick look, the warlock’s wrist instantly twirling in the air between them, familiar blue magic on his fingertips as the door locked behind Clary. She could bet the room was suddenly sound proof too, Izzy’s rant inaudible to anyone that wasn’t within its confines. The grateful squeeze of Alec’s fingers on Magnus’s knee somehow still seemed to be a private moment. 

 

After a reassuring smile from the older man, Alec was off the couch and in Izzy’s path, blocking her angry pacing with a heavy sigh. 

 

“Iz will you please sit down so we can properly talk about this?” He asks, taking her by the shoulder and despite her protests, guiding her into the seat he had just vacated. 

 

It is clear she’s too riled up to stay seated, but before she can jump to her feet again, Magnus places a gentle hand on her shoulder, a calming gesture that holds her in place. 

 

“I assume this is about Max’s result from the simulation test?” Magnus asks, even as Alec draws a chair for Max and motions for Jace and Clary to make themselves comfortable. 

 

“Whoa! You said you kicked ass on that bud, what happened?” Jace’s concern has him immediately turning to the younger boy, who isn’t exactly given a chance to answer. 

 

“He  _did_ kick ass!! I watched the whole thing! He was the only one to even get it right to start with! But because he’s a Lightwood and we’re currently unpopular, they’re taking it out on him” Izzy snarls, and Clary can feel her own brows furrowing at the unfairness of it. 

 

Alec however rolls his eyes and exchanges another significant glance with Magnus, before turning towards Max. 

 

“Is that what you think too Max?” He asks evenly, but it’s wasted effort because the question has Izzy spitting fire again. Magnus’s hand falls away as she all but leaps towards Alec, eyes blazing. 

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” She hisses at him, her dangerous tone having Jace straighten in his seat with readiness to break up a fight. 

 

He needn’t have bothered of course, because Alec is calm and resolute in the face of the fire, something that Clary always secretly feels is more dangerous that Izzy and Jace’s righteous bluster. The push behind their force eventually recedes, but when he makes up his mind, Alec Lightwood is an unmovable object, she’s come to discover. He just endures. 

 

“It means” He says in the same even tone “You’re too close to this to have proper perspective” 

 

“He’s our brother. I have just as much perspective as you do” She snaps, not in the least intimidated by the advantage his height is offering him. 

 

“Yes, but I didn’t train him” Alec counters. 

 

“Damn right you didn’t. I did Alec. I know he’s the best in his year because _I trained him_ ” Every word is a challenge but Alec doesn’t take the bait. 

 

Instead he’s turning to his youngest brother again, an eyebrow arched “What do you think happened Max?” 

 

“I did everything right” Max finally gets the chance to answer, and Clary notices for the first time that the kid is actually upset.

 

This time it’s Magnus who gets out of his seat to stand by Alec, the wordless communication flowing there like it always does. Clary honestly considers the possibility of telepathy. 

 

“Why don’t we go over that everything you just mentioned Max?” Magnus asks, tone entirely neutral “Run the whole thing over for us” 

 

Clary shoots Jace a look, wondering if he too knew what his parabatai was angling for here, but it seems he’s just as clueless. 

 

“You mean like give you a mission report?” Max questions with a frown, Alec only nodding in response, while Izzy rolls her eyes and moves to stand by the younger boy. 

 

“Alright” Max agrees, standing up dutifully “We received mission co-ordinates at 8.15, it was a three block radius from a downtown building in Brooklyn. Nearly two dozen Thedar demons. We scouted the area for a while before I remembered they prefer proximity to water and there was a water tank I had noticed earlier. So I doubled back and I was right, they were right under it. We dispatched them with just minor injuries” 

 

Izzy is smirking and Jace beams with pride, but Alec simply nods along and Max seems to notice that as well, so he adds “I killed seven of them” 

 

Jace full on grins at that and high five’s Max, seeming unrepentant despite the look of disapproval Alec shoots him. 

 

“Okay” Alec finally says “So you feel this result is unfair?” 

 

“Everyone hates our family now” Max answers, no bitterness to that statement, just a blunt fact.

 

“But if the job is well done, how can they fail him?” Clary asks, forever confused by the strange Clave politics. 

 

“They can’t, they’re just going to try anyway” Jace shrugs, entirely dismissive of the authority as was his nature. 

 

“No they’re not. Alec, stop wasting time and get a review of the test” Izzy orders, clearly losing her patience now. 

 

Alec straightens then, the battle ready posture already telling Clary what his answer is going to be. 

 

“No” he confirms “I won’t be doing that” 

 

“What the hell do you mean you won’t?” Izzy is stepping into Alec’s space, glaring daggers again but Alec’s clearly running low on patience as well. 

 

“Enough Isabelle” he bites out.

 

“Lightwoods” Magnus comments exasperatedly from the side, rolling his eyes overdramatically and drawing everyone’s attention. 

 

“Hey, not fair” Alec protests instantly, earning himself a peck on the cheek. 

 

“Oh I love you darling, and your siblings too” There’s a shrug there that says _‘but....’_ and while Clary doesn’t catch the meaning of the gesture Alec seems to, and his lips twitch into a wry smile. 

 

“Don’t judge us Magnus, have you seen your kid?” he shoots back. 

 

“Touche” 

 

Clary sees that no one fully understands the couple’s banter, but it does its job of easing the tension in the room and Alec seems much more relaxed when he faces his siblings again.

 

“Sit back down Max” He says kindly and a glance towards Izzy has her taking a seat again as well. 

 

“You think Jace is one of the best shadowhunters there is, right?” Alec is asking, eyes set only on Max, who nods immediately. 

 

“Now suppose Jace takes a team to hunt two dozen demons. He kills seven, no problems. But do you know what happens if his team isn’t there with him?” No one is given a chance to answer, as Alec simply continues “The eighth takes a swipe at him. But he kills it anyway. Nine and ten don’t cause irreparable damage either. Eleven manages to poison him though and maybe he finishes the nest off, maybe he doesn’t. But do you think he can walk out of that nest?”

 

Max is staring with his jaw open. And Alec moves to kneel in front of his youngest brother then. 

 

“Your technique is perfect Max, you showed quick thinking and you’d clearly done your homework. But this isn’t the academy, it’s not about rank. Out on the field, it’s not about being the best. It’s not about how many more demons you kill. It doesn’t make a difference if you fight offense or defense, no one person in the team is less valuable than the other. It’s about getting the job done. That’s what it means to be a shadowhunter.” 

 

Clary can see that Izzy was realising the reason for Max’s failed test score just then, and Jace is looking at Alec with that look again, the one that reminds her how much he truly respects his parabatai. 

 

Magnus of course is beaming with unrestrained love and pride, like if Alec wouldn’t glare him to death, he’d readily conjure a glittering neon board that says _‘look at this fantastic man, he’s all mine’_

 

“I should have told my team about the water tank” Max says quietly, coming to the same realisation his sister did. Alec nods.

 

“We protect Max, we eliminate threats where others can’t. Our job isn’t about being better than anyone, it’s not about us at all. It’s about the people we keep safe. Out in the field that’s the only thing that should matter. Keep the mundanes and downworlders safe, keep your team safe. You’ll be the best shadowhunter if you manage to do that, not recklessly kill half a dozen demons by yourself, understand?” 

 

Clary feels her chest tighten at hearing those words. The way Alec says them, he makes it sound like it’s a noble profession, like they are cops or soldiers. Which, yes, they had the same lifestyle, she knew that, but this is the first time she feels like a protector and not a killer. 

 

“I’m sorry Alec” The smaller boy looks disappointed now and Alec is quick to reach out and pull him into a hug. 

 

“Hey none of that, you can retake the test in three months okay? No harm done” The eldest Lightwood reassures and Clary catches Isabelle jerk in surprise. 

 

“Three months? Alec, come on, Max knows his mistake, he won’t do it again and -” Her protest cuts off at a quelling look from her older brother. 

 

“Three months” He confirms firmly, glancing once again at his younger sibling “Is that fair Max?”

 

“I guess?” Max shrugs with dejection, but Alec doesn’t let it slide. Instead, he takes hold of Max’s chin, raising his gaze to meet similar ones.

 

“There are no do over’s Max, tomorrow this could mean someone’s life, even yours. I need you to understand now that there are consequences to every action. And unless you know the full extent of what they are, you are not suited to take a decision no matter how justified you feel”

 

“We’re Lightwoods, we break noses and accept the consequences.” Max says, nodding solemnly at his big brother and Alec smiles. 

 

“Exactly little brother. You need to know i’ll always be in your corner. You are free to take any decision you want in your life, but you always need to be aware of exactly what it’ll cost you and others. Alright?”   

 

Max nods sincerely, before hugging his brother, the muffled “Thanks Alec, you’re the best” not missed by anyone in the room. 

 

Clary glances once at the others, sees the three people that love Alec the most. It’s not unfamiliar, their look of pride and admiration and while she had felt an increasing level of respect for him herself, this time, there’s a sudden clarity with which she sees Alec’s values and kindness, and surprisingly it chokes her. 

 

She spaces out for a few moments, taking stock of her feelings towards the Lightwood heir again and when she finally snaps out of it enough to take a seat with the others and join in on the magical spread that is now their lunch, she pauses for a moment. 

 

“Hey Alec?” She calls, ignoring the silence that follows her interruption of the siblings teasing.

 

“Yes Fray?” 

 

“I understand too”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, it's been a long time since I published anything and this was definitely not the fic I inteded to post first. I was sure it would be shameless Malec fluff... oh well... 
> 
> what do you guys think?
> 
> (Oh and it's not edited, so any mistakes you see, please feel free to point out so I can correct it)


End file.
